Tristis Vere Aureum
by Yamatoundine
Summary: Waking up in a primarily anthropomorphic android world, Yamato must figure out why he is here and also learn the motives of those who brought him here. All he remembers before waking up is a flash of purple and hearing the name, Mason.
1. Characters and Prologue

**Tristis Vere Aureum**

 **CHARACTERS:  
Yamato: A human that has awoken in the future due to a strange phenomenon. He has medium length brown hair and green-ish brown eyes. He is a little on the chubby side, but he doesn't really care all that much as he knows how to fight if needed.**

 **Freddy: A generally friendly and outspoken bear that values friends and order more than anything.  
Bonnie: An over eager bunny at first, but he tends to shy up when he gets to know people better.  
Chica: A sweet chicken who puts everyone else's feelings above her own. She is a good chef.  
Foxy: An extremely shy fox that keeps to himself usually, but he warms up to some people relatively quickly.  
Gol** **den Freddy: (Reise for this fanfic and any others I do) An old-fashioned bear by some standards, but also very accepting of new things. He rarely judges people and is usually a cuddly guy.  
Toy Freddy: (Jake for this and other fanfics) Eccentric to a fault, this bear does have a bit of a masculine air about him that makes him seem like he's domineering.  
Toy Bonnie: (Noir for this and other fanfics) Slightly insane and very jumpy, this cute bunny makes sure people know he's in the room.  
Toy Chica: (Lisa for this and other fanfics) A little aloof and very much like the younger sister type, this chicken makes for an exciting friend to spend shopping with.  
Mangle: A mute fox with no gender bias, they are quite calm and unable to show that they have fear or anger.  
Balloon Boy: (Benny in this and other fanfics) Very insane, he has a way of talking to others before popping balloons in their face before running off laughing.  
The Puppet: (Going with his usual fan based name, Marionette for these) A reserved and calculated guy who is far excelled in being tactical in getting what he wants.  
Purple Guy: (Mason for this and other fics) Though not around often, this human is quite dangerous and heartless at times, but sometimes has a few emotions.  
Phone Guy: (Phillip for this and other fics) Mason's partner in crime and somewhat more dangerous. He keeps emotions away and is often seen with a grin if he is tracking a target.  
Springtrap: (Keeping this name for reasons I would rather not discuss) A generally shy bunny that tries to keep to himself. He has missing pieces of vital memory that he doesn't have any way of recovering. These memories pertain to his many scars all over his body.  
Shadow Freddy: (Maverick in this and other fics) A bit of a temper on him, he has a good heart with the wrong way of showing his emotions.  
Shadow Bonnie: (Dread in this and other fics) Withdrawn and frightened looking, he keeps close to Maverick at any chance he can have.  
**

**As that will be the only characters I'm using for these fics, if I write more FNAF fics, please refer to these character names if not familiar with the names I am using.**

 _5 a.m., why aren't you speeding up?_ I can't help but think this as I twirl my index finger in my cherry red hair. I get off work then and I want to try to get home before it starts raining. Pardon me, where are my manners. My name is Yamato and I'm a male with cherry red hair that is long enough to reach my shoulders. My skin color is white and my eyes are in heterochromia, the right being sky blue and the left being neon green. I work in a fast food Mexican restaurant, Taco Bell, as a cashier and order taker for the closing shift window. I love the job, but I really dislike being in the window all night due to not being able to get cleaning done. This makes it to where I can't leave on time.

"Yamato, go to the walk-in and get some sour cream," the manager says as I get through making a drink for an order coming up to the window. "I'll pay them out for you." Of course, I do this for him and the rest of the night passes by pretty quickly and we finish the cleaning.

Now, I'm walking on my way home, but I get the feeling that something is watching me. However, I cannot find out what is possibly watching me. About at the point I get half-way home, I hear footsteps approaching at a feverish pace. Before I can turn around to see who it is, I see a flash of purple and something sharp stabbing me in the back. My vision blurs and finally blackens as I hear a dark chuckle. All I can hear aside from that is a deep voice that sounds somewhat familiar.

"Good work, Mason. Get ready for relocation." When this is said, I pass out completely…


	2. Chapter 1: Engrossed in Interest

**Yamato: As an added bonus, there will be some little skits on the beginning and end of these chapters as more characters become available. It'll be hard on me to incorporate every single character in these skits, but it should be fun.  
Disembodied voice: Great job. You survived.  
Yamato: Who's there?  
Disembodied voice: You'll find out in due time. Just start the chapter.  
Yamato: R-right…**

Chapter 1: Engrossed in Interest.

I open my eyes slowly and find myself in the midst of a room with three other people, if you would call them that. One seems to be a female anthropomorphic chicken that looks like she is a couple years older than me. She seems to have pizza sauce on her apron that she is wearing over a regular white tee-shirt and what looks like denim black jeans. Her eyes are a deep purple color. She's the closest person right now to me. The next person seems be a black furred male bunny with eyes so dark, I could swear they're black as well. He's wearing a red wife beater and some blue jeans, but seems to have a dog tag hanging from his neck. He looks a little scared for some reason. The third of the trio is a white and pink fox with no distinguishing features to tell if they are male or female. This third one has yellow-green eyes and is wearing a white tee-shirt and some black skinny jeans.

The chicken is the first to speak. "Oh, you're finally awake. That's a relief." She leans forward and takes one of her hands to place it on my forehead. "The fever has gone down at the very least. How come you humans always seem to get sick easily and how come you were lying on the ground outside?"

"I was outside?" I look her in the eyes, tilting my head before remembering last night. "Oh, right! Last night I was attacked by something purple." I look around and frown. "Though the only purple I see is your eyes, so I don't know who attacked me…" I sit up slowly and shake my head a little.

"Last n-night, you say?" The bunny says before stepping back away as I sit up. "You mean the other night. You've been asleep for two days." When I try to look at him, he avoids my eye contact.

"But that means…" I close my eyes again and think for a few moments before opening them again and shaking my head. "Never mind, I should introduce myself. I'm Yamato. What are your names?"

"I'm Chica, the fox's name is Mangle. They can't talk. And Mr. Scaredy-cat bunny is named Dread." The chicken says before I stand up, my body feeling a bit loose and uncoordinated. "You should eat something. I made some homemade pizza if you don't mind."

"That sounds fantastic. I'm really hungry." I smile at Chica and she goes to the kitchen alone. I look back at Dread and walk up to him. "You don't have to be scared of me, you know." He just gives me a small, fearful glare and backs away more. "I should be the one scared."

"Quite the contrary, I'd say that we should be scared of you. You just appeared out of nowhere while my…. Senpai… brought you in." Dread's ears droop fully at the mention of this.

"Senpai… Where I'm from, that means you harbor great fee-," I start out before Dread jumps forward and places his paw over my mouth, making me blush lightly at the sudden gesture.

"Don't finish that sentence… Please." Dread looks me in the eyes and I nod. This makes him let go and Chica returns with pizza on plates for everyone. "Not the best food, but it works out." He closes his eyes and this makes me look at him oddly.

"Now eat up. You can't possibly do anything if you're starving." Chica sounds optimistic and cheerful, so I can't help but close my eyes and begin eating my pizza as I hear her hum while her and the others eat.

Suddenly, I realize something. "Why doesn't Mangle talk at all?" I look at Mangle after asking this and it's ears lower a bit. "Sorry if I hit a bad memory…"

"No. Mangle has never been able to talk. Just upsets them when it's brought up." Chica explains this as I finish my second slice of pizza and sigh softly since it takes away my pangs of hunger. "Want anymore, Yamato?"

"No, thank you. By the sounds of it, there are others coming that are going to eat." I smile slightly and take a few steps closer to the door. "Mind if I go outside for a few minutes?"

"Sure, but don't wander too far. We still need to know where to put you in terms of where you'll be staying." This catches my interest when she says it, but I continue outside, noticing I'm in front of a mansion of some sorts.

 _What the hell happened to me? Why am I here? Nothing about this place seems familiar._ Sighing, I look around the vicinity for anything remotely familiar before finding a shred of purple in the bushes to the front. It's not that hard to see as it clashes with the color of the bushes due to being so bright. Moving closer, I pick up a stick and glance around before stepping to the bush and reaching in to grab the purple, realizing it's just a shred of clothing. "Damn… This makes things more interesting." One last look around and I see a purple bunny and black bear carrying what seems to be groceries. The black bear, though a good distance away, seems to have just as black eyes and looks like he's wearing a navy blue wife beater and a camouflage jacket and jeans. The purple bunny is wearing a black shirt and denim jeans, but has a leather trench coat on. I can't help but stare at the two before walking up to meet them at the door. "Are you here for this house?"

The two look at each other before looking back at me. The bear is the first to speak. "Yes…What are you doing outside? You should be resting." His voice is a bit harsh and unforgiving, but has a hint of caring behind it.

"I… I woke up and at something. I wanted to check on my surroundings. That isn't a crime anywhere I know of." I keep myself calm and step closer to the two.

"Wow. No one has ever talked back to Maverick before." The bunny says, tilting his head in curiosity. He looks completely lost in interest with that fact.

"I don't get why that's so amazing. People have to expand their areas of who they'll talk to in order to become more immersed in themselves and those they talk to." Maverick says harshly and closes his eyes before I turn my focus to the bunny, seeing his eyes are a dark purple.

"I'm Yamato, by the way. Not that you guys asked, but you did give me Maverick's name without thinking." At this, I give a glance back at Maverick, but look back at the bunny.

"In that case… I'm Bonnie!" He smiles big as me and places one set of bags down before reaching out and grabbing my hand to shake it. It makes me blush at how eager he is about it.

"It's nice to meet you." I smile a bit and then let go of his paw to pick up the groceries he put down. "Let me help you guys get this stuff in."

"Quite the proper little human, aren't you? You'd make the perfect little pet." Maverick says amusedly before I give him a hard stare. "I was just joking about that." He grins and I just shrug and shake my head before opening the door. "Chica, we're back with your groceries."

"Great. Bring them to the kitchen and get yourself some food." Chica sounds happy and the three of us walk past Dread and Mangle to the kitchen. "Oh, you met Yamato." She sounds even happier that I stayed nearby and met them on my own.

"Yeah. Has a good head on his shoulders, but has no sense of fear if he's not scared of me." Maverick sounds like he's joking and I start putting the groceries away. "And he seems to have a good sense of helping out."

"Well, you guys are helping me out… I figured I'd repay the favor any way I can." I nod and look around. "So…How many of you guys live here?"

"Just me, Freddy and Mangle." Chica says happily. "It's fun, but gets a little lonely. Everyone used to live here, but things started getting complicated when people started to not get along with Mason and Phillip. I eventually kicked them out." I can't help but tense up at the name, Mason. "Everything okay, sweetie?"

"I… I'm fine. I don't know what just happened." I lie and look her in the eyes before nodding lightly. "Anyways, are any others on their ways here?"

"Freddy is at work still. He manages the band that Bonnie, he and I are in. We need someone who can do that stuff for him so he could stop overworking himself. I've been interviewing people while at work and none of them seem consistent." Chica sighs and frowns, making her beak look weird.

"What exactly does the job entail?" I look at her more carefully now and she tilts her head. "I might be able to help a little, but…"

"The job is complicated. The manager does scheduling, such as getting us to concerts on time. They also do band promoting, handle business needs and negotiate contracts or get rid of the negative stuff. They get paid 64,200 dollars yearly. It's not much, but it's enough to get them through." She sounds a little relieved that I don't back away at the numbers. I know it's not much, but I'm willing to have that small amount. "Don't tell me you're…"

"Not quite. I have to meet Freddy and hear your band perform before I make a decision to even attempt at trying to get hired on as your manager. Though, why don't you have a real manager?" I frown at her and she looks a little uneasy. "Ah…Was he Phillip or Mason?"

"Yeah. I had to fire him. He was going to run us to the ground if I hadn't. That wouldn't have been good." Her lack of telling me who it was that was the previous manager has me curious, but I don't ask. "So, what type of person do you like? I'm not really getting a read off of you and usually I'm good at getting reads off of people on that subject."

"It varies from person to person, but usually I want the type of person I go for is…Wait…Why am I answering such a question? I barely know you people." I feel my emotions getting flustered around and look back at Bonnie and Maverick really quickly before looking back at Chica. "I…need to leave the kitchen." I run out of the room and there is a small sound coming from Bonnie, but I don't listen to what is being said. I stop in the middle of the living room to see Dread walking towards the kitchen quickly; making me curious again before I realize it's just Mangle and myself. "Mangle…Well, this is odd." I walk up to them and look into their golden eyes. "Do I seem a bit flustered?" Mangle just shakes their head and pats the seat next to them before I cautiously sit next to them. This all seems so weird and uncomfortable all of a sudden. I close my eyes and they pat my back comfortingly before I give a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Mangle. Can I ask you something? Grab my shoulder closest to you if yes." They do as indicated and I open my eyes to look at them again. "Do you find it odd that I appeared out of nowhere?" Before they can answer, the door gets knocked on and they stand to open it.

"Aye, Mangle. I came back over to check on the boy." I hear someone say before three sets of steps walk into the room, not counting Mangle. "The boy is finally awake. I was a bit worried." I turn to the voice to see a light brown bear wearing what looks like rave gear, his eyes being blue. There's also a boy in a striped button up shirt and black pants. He seems to be younger, about 13-15, but still young and has green eyes. The third is a red fox that has golden eyes and he has a scar over his right eye. He's wearing a black vest that is opened up, showing his chest, which has a large tuft of fur that is odd colored, possibly covering another scar. His pants are black and look like they are loose cut jeans. "My, I never expected him to have two different colored eyes. Makes for some extra fun." I realize it's the fox speaking now and he playfully raises his eyebrows twice. This makes me blink a little before standing and taking a slow step away. "I'm just kidding. The name is Foxy. The kid's name is Benny and the bear's name is Jake."

"Nice to meet the three of you, but…" I take a deep breath and look into Foxy's eyes. "How many more of you are there that will show up?"

"There's…" Jake sniffs the air and then grins, "-six of us not here yet. Any more questions for us?"

"Yeah, but I would rather hold off on them for now." I nod at Jake and then look at Benny. "Well, all but one… How old are you, Benny?"

"15... Would you like a balloon?" Benny gives a demented grin now and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Benny, no!" Foxy says roughly to Benny, whom recoils and gives a light-hearted glare to Foxy before walking to sit in a corner. "Sorry if that seemed a little…boring of me. He tends to use those balloons in a creative way. You'll find out eventually."

"You're no fun, Foxy. I don't like you anymore." Benny frowns and Foxy chuckles. "Sure, just laugh at me. It's not like I was gonna hurt him."

"We don't need you scaring him off. Just be good for a few days while around him." Jake says calmly before averting his attention back to me. "So, what exactly do you remember, sweetheart?" His voice sounds a bit domineering, but friendly, making me feel slightly uncomfortable, but not due to his obvious sexuality.

"Just a pain in my shoulder and hearing some people speaking. Nothing more except working beforehand." I stare into his eyes for as long as I can, not really comfortable looking away from him quite yet. "So do you guys have other questions? Too personal, I won't answer them."

"Hehe, you're a good bit of fun to crack then." Foxy sounds amused as he walks up to me and I take a step closer to Mangle. "Oh? Prefer ambiguines, then?" He grins and I tilt my head. "Oh? So you're not interested in Mangle?"

"Um…Mangle is just the one I trust most out of everyone. Being mute has perks in my opinion. They won't tell all your little secrets for one." I look over at Mangle, who is just blushing now. "Don't worry, Mangle. I'm not going to do anything bad with you. I'm just more comfortable with you right now." Mangle just nods slowly and smiles a little, the blush fading quickly. "A-anyways, I should go see what the others are up to in the kitchen." I slip back behind Mangle and into the kitchen, where only Chica and Maverick are in the room. "What happened to Bonnie and Dread?"

"They want out back to try to talk something out. Did something happen out there? I think I heard Foxy shouting." Chica asks calmly to which I shake my head. "That's good to hear, I guess. What do you think you're doing, though?"

"Waiting out here until everyone else arrives… I want to meet them, but this is a lot of people to be meeting all at once, don't you think?" My spine shudders all the way up at the thoughts I have about possibly meeting Phillip and Mason by how Chica explained them.

"If you like, I could take you to the room Dread and I used to share here." Maverick smiles some, which makes a menacing look on his face, but I know he means well already.

"I'll take you on that offer, but don't get hands on." I nod slowly before he leads me the back way to upstairs from behind the kitchen, which leads to a hall of doorways. The two of us walk down to halfway and enter a door to the left. The room is surprisingly a beige with a bed and closet as well as a bathroom, which seems to have a shower and toilet. Looking around the room more, I notice a flat screen television and blue-ray player with some blue-ray discs. "Wow…This room is well furnished…"

"Well, Chica and Freddy end up getting a lot of money, so they keep every room like this. I'm surprised they don't keep pets." He lets out a chuckle and motions for me to sit on a couch that I missed when looking around. It's a nice dark brown and looks more comfortable than most beds. I sit on the couch and he turns on the TV before giving me the remote. "If you need anything, just come get me and I'll help you out." He turns to leave and I can't help but want to ask.

"Are you Dread's… um…? Senpai?" The way I ask might come off as rude, but the question had been burning in my mind for at least since I first saw him.

"Well, you figured that out quickly. Yes, I am. But we're…sorta in the closet, so don't bring it up in front of everyone. They think we're just best friends." Maverick's eyes grow a little cold for a few moments before he shakes his head and walks outside the room. "Sorry about that. I appreciate your eagerness to learn about us." He sounds a bit sad and I try my hardest not to follow him.

 _So he and Dread are really dating, eh? That is cute. They do make a pretty cute couple._ I close my eyes after finding a music channel and lay down on the couch, relaxing to the music. I don't know how long I lay there, but I hear the door open and close twice within two songs at one point. I decide finally to go downstairs again and turn off the TV as I do so, getting to the kitchen fairly well at this point and seeing a younger looking Chica in the kitchen now.

The younger chicken turns to look at me, having a slightly different beak than Chica did and she smiles big. "Hey. I'm Lisa. Nice to meet you. I brought someone with me and someone else came in, but you should go to the living room to meet them. Chica and Maverick already gave us your name."

"Ah…Alright. I'll do that. It's nice to meet you as well, Lisa. You seem friendly enough." I give a slight bow and walk into the living room to see two new people in there. They are a golden looking bunny and a golden looking bear. The bear has red eye and the bunny has beige-looking ones. The bear seems to be dressed so casually and has a smug smile on his face. The bunny has only pants on, but there seems to be scars and odd patterns littered on his body, but they all look like fighting scars. Also, half of his right ear is missing and he avoids any eye contact with anyone, his arms wrapped around his chest in a mentally defensive stance. "Er… Hi, you two. My name is Yamato…Nice to meet you both."

The bunny looks at me briefly and looks back away quickly before sighing a little bit. The bear walks up to me and I get a little on the defensive before he gives me a big hug that even picks me up. "Nice to meet you, kid. Name's Reise." I automatically struggle since he's the first person to actually physically show affection and wriggle out of his grasp with some degree of difficulty, making him look confused.

"Sheesh, Reise. You could've been normal and shook his hand." Bonnie says, being in this room as well now and making me look slightly at him. "Don't worry, he's the friendliest person you'll ever meet. He's just eccentric."

I nod slowly and look to the golden bunny. Well, it's more of a yellow on him and Reise, but I would rather say golden on them. "Who is he? He's not showing any interest in introducing himself."

"Aye. That's Springtrap. A bit of an odd name, but then again, he's a good fellow. Just a bit shy." Foxy explains this from my right, which makes me slide a little to my left before walking up to Springtrap.

"Don't take another step." He says quickly and clearly, making me stop about two feet away from him. "I… I'm sorry. I'm not comfortable with people walking too close to me that I don't know well enough…" He shifts uncomfortably and I nod a bit.

"Don't worry. I'll respect that, alright?" I smile at him. Something about him makes me want to lay him down and pet his tummy. Speaking of, his body is actually athletic looking. "Would you guys mind if I just…figured something out?" I blink before closing my eyes. _Alright, Yamato…You need to figure out how to remember all these names. Reise, Springtrap, Lisa, Bonnie, Benny, Jake, Chica, Foxy, Maverick, Mangle and Dread sounds about right… Not to mention that there is Freddy and the other two that I haven't met yet. I don't even know their names yet. Or do I if it's Mason and Phillip? No, I would think that they would lose contact with them._ Suddenly, I hear the door open and open my eyes, but I'm looking away from the door.

"Chica, Mangle. I brought Noir and Marionette home with me. They were headed our way to meet the guy you found. Someone told them that he was awake." The voice is a vaguely friendly voice and I turn my body to look at who spoke. It's a darker brown bear than Jake that I see first and then what looks like a heavily Goth ventriloquist doll and finally a light blue bunny. The bear is wearing a formal suit and has blue eyes. The ventriloquist doll guy is wearing a pinstripe suit and has dark brown eyes with purple pupils. The bunny is wearing a rave-like outfit with a cute jacket that covers half his back. He has green eyes and also seems to look a little more girly than the other bunnies. "Ah, there he is. My name is Freddy."

"My name is Marionette." The doll says as he walks up to me. "You seem like you could take on anything life can throw at you based on your stance at meeting us."

I nod slowly and start to speak, "Yea-"

The bunny jumps at me and hugs my neck. "I'm Noir. Nice ta meet'cha." He has a big smile on his face and I can't help but freeze up at this, looking down at him. "What's wrong?"

"He's like that when people touch him." Foxy explains before Noir lets go of me and I take a step back away, finally breathing evenly again. "You okay, Yamato?"

"Of course. I'm just not sure how to respond to all this stuff. Not really given a lot of affection or being touched." I close my eyes briefly before looking around at everyone, noticing they're all in the room now. "Uh, hi everyone…."

"Now, what will we do with him?" Chica asks and I look at her fully at this point.

 **Yamato: Sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger, but I need to keep you in suspense. I know this is rated for horror, but the horror will be more so introduced in later chapters. Besides, this gives you a rough look at the characters' personalities aside from Freddy, Noir and Marionette. Hope you liked and don't be shy about reviewing. Now I know that there are grammar mistakes in the way the people are talking, but people talk like that normally, so it adds some realism.**

 **Foxy: Aye. But why so formal when ye put me pirate talk in?**

 **Yamato: Because that would drive me to the point of insanity. It is fine here, but not throughout the chapters as you're pivotal.**

 **Chica: Yeah, Foxy. We can't have the writer lose his nerve on us.**

 **Bonnie: Just remember to have fun while making these, Yamato and rely on your intuition on best judgements for putting things in!**

 **Yamato: R-right… Since the other three talked, do you have anything to say, Freddy.**

 **Freddy: Good Night everyone and thanks for coming to the show!**

 **Yamato: W-wait…what show?!**


	3. Chapter 2: Cold

**Yamato: Hi again, everyone. Last time I left you with a cliffhanger that made it look a little like I was in trouble. I assure you, I'm nowhere near in trouble yet. Besides, I'm the main character. Who kills their main characters in Chapter 1?**

 **Noir: He has a point, but… (Whispering to self) No, he really does. Stop talking down on him.**

 **Yamato: Noir…are you okay?**

 **Noir: I'm fine. Just talking to this guy right here.**

 **Yamato: There's just you and me here right now.**

 **Noir: You don't see Charles?**

 **Yamato: No. No Charles. Sorry.**

 **Noir: Awww… Sorry Charles, looks like you're not getting facetime.**

 **Yamato: Anyways…On with the chapter and maybe we get to see what Chica means.**

Chapter 2: Cold…

" 'What to do with me'?" I frown at her and feel suddenly like a deer amongst a pack of wolves. "Wait…You don't mean-?"

"Mean what?" Chica looks into my eyes and then holds her paws up when she realizes what I mean. "Whoa! Hold those thoughts. I'm talking about where you'll be staying. If we were gonna do anything bad to you, we'd have done it while you were asleep."

"That's something to tell him." Dread says before walking up to me, albeit cautiously, and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry. Maverick and I will keep you safe from those thoughts."

"How come I find that idea chilling?" Reise asks and I feel a shiver up my spine.

"Come on, guys. This can't be what I need to be hearing." I close my eyes and sigh a little bit, relieved that it was someone I was more familiar with that did say something. "And thank you, Dread, but I think I'll be fine now. Just had my…trust issues jump me for a second." I take a deep breath and look around the room. _I need to find a way to remember everyone better._ "I feel better now. Can we discuss where I'll be staying now?"

"Finally, we get to the good stuff." Benny grins and I look at him curiously before looking at everyone Chica.

"He's always like that. Don't worry about it." Chica giggles and I shake my head before smiling lightly. "That's better. Now, let's see what factors will put you in with which household." She puts a paw on her cheek and looks lost in thought. "Marionette, I'm not good at these things."

"Then allow me to figure it out." He steps up to me and grabs both my hands into his. "Now, tell me who you're most comfortable with." I can't help but feel uncomfortable and blush a bit as I get frustrated.

"So far, just Dread and Mangle…" I look him in the eyes as best I can. That proves to be a bit difficult since he has such a creepy face in my opinion.

"Hmmm…Curious. I've watched humans for years and when they hold hands like this, they usually calm down when upset." Marionette says calmly as he tilts his head.

"That's probably because they're romantically involved or family and trying to get the other family member to know that they are safe." I sigh a little in dismay that this guy just thinks he can grab my hands and assume I'll calm down. Pulling my hands out of his hands, I cross my arms. "So why did you ask me that?"

"Well, I did read this one. Humans are more inclined to live with those they have a comfort level with." Marionette seems a little hopeful. That's one point for him now. We humans are like that. "That, plus we live in six different homes. Here in this mansion are Mangle, Chica and Freddy. Bonnie and Benny live in a penthouse. Foxy, Lisa and I live in a regular home. Jake and Noir live in an apartment. Maverick, Dread and Reise live in a house. Finally, Springtrap lives alone in an apartment."

"Well…That really complicates things, doesn't it?" I feel a little crestfallen that they are all separated like that. "Do you at least live close together?"

"Er, not really." Reise sounds a bit down about it. "We've kinda all went separate ways a bit. Still keep in heavy touch, but aren't living as close. It's to avoid being all together for another thing by Phillip and Mason."

"How come I didn't meet them?" I look at Springtrap after asking this.

"Because-," Springtrap starts out, "-we're not relying on those two dredges to mess us up again." He sounds a little emotionless as he says this.

"It's not all bad." Noir walks up to hug me, but I step away. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just don't like having too much touching. Dread put his paw over my mouth for almost saying something he didn't like. You've hugged me, Noir. Oh, dear goddess…All the bunnies touched me but Springtrap." I give a small sigh. "Though, it's not too bad. I'm just not used to having so many people touching on me."

"You're gonna have to get used to it." Noir giggles a bit and then gasps before I hear a loud popping noise behind me and jump forward, landing in Bonnie's lap with my eyes closed. "Dammit, Benny! Don't you dare run this person off!"

"Uh… Are you feeling alright, Yamato? That was a quick reaction." Bonnie asks and I get up slowly, blushing immensely.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-f-feeling f-fine." I nod slowly and begin walking to the kitchen. "It's a bit dry in here…" _I can't believe I reacted like that! Also, what did Noir mean by 'running' me off?_ "Aren't we supposed to be finding a place for me to stay? I'd really like to take a shower and get into some clean clothes by the end of the night. I'd rather not live with Benny, if you don't mind. Nothing against you, Bonnie."

"You're perfectly fine with not wanting to stay around Benny. He's an acquired taste anyways." Bonnie's ears lower a little after he says 'acquired taste' and he seems to be a bit upset. "If anything… I'd suggest living with Reise, Maverick and Dread."

"Wha-?" Dread reacts to this instantly and gives Bonnie an awkward stare. "Why are you suggesting that?"

"For the reason that I've forbidden Benny from entering our house and we have two extra rooms to spare and extra clothes as well. I believe you and he wear the same size clothes, too." Reise says calmly and smiles. "He can wear the old clothes that you don't wear anymore until he can find a job and get his own clothes."

"A job… Alright, that isn't too hard." I smile and look down. _I wonder how long I'll be stuck here… My friends should be worried about me at this point. That reminds me._ I reach into my back pocket and pull out my cell phone. Opening up the main screen and unlocking it, I realize I have full service. _That's great._ I finally flip through my contacts and bring up my friend, Kyran before pressing the call button.

After a few rings, Kyran's voicemail picks up, which is odd because he always has his phone on him and answers almost immediately. Though, I finally get to hear his voicemail. 'Hello, this is Kyran. I'm unable to answer my phone right now. Just text me if you need to get a hold of me and I'll try to message back or call you back.' I just hang up at this point.

"Who did you just try to call?" Lisa asks with utmost curiosity.

"My friend, Kyran. He always answers his phone, so I don't think I can connect with him where I'm at. He didn't answer his phone, so I'm a bit worried." I sigh and shake my head a little bit. "Mangle, would you come with me to the kitchen while the others decide what to do with me?" I look at Mangle and they just nod slowly before we both go into the kitchen together. I look at the ground and hear the others speaking as I lean against the counter with my arms crossed. I just listen to them for now.

Jake is the first to speak when I leave the room. "I vote he comes with me and Noir. He seems a bit withdrawn and shy and I think we could help him with that."

"But you have to keep in mind his wellbeing as well, Jake. You both struggle to feed yourselves, much less have a third person to feed." Freddy retorts.

"It's not like that. We have the funds. We just don't know how to cook." Jake explains and there is a huff from what sounds like Springtrap if I remember the location of everyone right now. "What? Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes. Leave him be and let him go. He has a head. He needs to use it." Springtrap says calmly. "I don't even think we should trust him alone with any of us, much less the only one that can't call for help." I can't help but look at the door, feeling a bit hurt that the trust level from him can be so low.

"Now, now. Not all humans are like that." Marionette says calmly. "Judging from how he reacted to us so far, he wouldn't be the first one to make the move to harm. He'd probably only do so in self-defense."

"I think so, too." Dread says, almost so low that I can't hear him. "He even chose to try to comfort me when it was just him, Mangle and I in here."

Maverick speaks now. "And he could have attacked me from behind when I took him to mine and Dread's old room."

The rest that I hear is just whispers and then after some time Mangle's ears perk before they start signing in rapid succession to me. I haven't used sign language since second grade, so I'm a little bit rusty at it. 'They chose…put…eise.'

"They chose to put me with Dread, Maverick and Reise?" I ask and Mangle nods swiftly with a gentle smile.

"Yamato, we're done figuring it out, sweetie," Chica says happily from the living room.

I walk back into the living room with Mangle and nod slowly. "You chose Reise's place." The silence around the room is followed by everyone looking at Mangle, who lowers their ears. "Don't get upset at Mangle. They were just happy to hear it." I get in front of Mangle in a protective stance. "Also, Marionette, I only fight if it's to protect those I care about. If someone attacks me and it isn't to get to someone else I know; I won't fight back."

Marionette looks lost at that explanation and I just walk up and officially hold my hand out to Reise. Reise just smiles at me and takes my hand into his paw. "Welcome to the little family for however long." I can't help but smile shyly as he lets go.

"Considering you are part of the family now, I can do this." Noir bounces up and hugs me tightly. "Now, what to do before we go home… What do you think?" He looks at the only direction that no one is in and then nods. "A game of poker, you say? Sounds invigorating."

"Um…No thank you. I'm quite tired and think we should all head to home. Like I said, I need a shower and get on some clean clothes." I slip out of Noir's grasp and wave at him nervously.

"Aye. That's a good idea. Most of us have work tomorrow anyways." Foxy says and I look over at him before nodding slowly. "Maybe you get better looking when properly rested as well."

"Wait, are you saying I'm ugly?" I look him in the eyes and he holds his paws up, shaking them. "I'm just kidding. I know a flirt when I hear one… But, tomorrow I'm coming back here in the morning to talk to Freddy about trying to become the band's manager."

"You're really wanting to have that job?" Chica asks, to which I nod. "Well, then. Who am I to stop you from talking to Freddy then? I was worried about you when I told you about it."

"I thank you for it, then." I bow to her and then walk to sit next to Springtrap even though he seems to be uncomfortable with that. "You know, I'm not like most humans…"

"I don't care. Just keep a good distance until I can tell you're not a threat." His ear twitches a little and I nod slowly before leaning back against the couch and closing my eyes. I've never been the type of person to enjoy being around so many people at once, but I feel a little ease for now.

"Well, it should be time for us to go home," says Bonnie, standing up and walking over to me and holding out his paw. I gingerly take it into my hand and shake it. "Let's hope this is the start of a good friendship. Come on, Benny." After that, he and Benny walk outside and close the door now.

"Noir and I should get going, too," Jake complains a little bit. He stands and walks over, doing the same. When I place my hand against his paw, he pulls me up into a hug, making me flinch a little. However, Noir joins the hug and this makes me feel more uncomfortable. Jake then leans in and starts whispering in my ear. "If you want to make a good impression on Springtrap, you have to just be nice around him often and make yourself vulnerable to him."

"Where exactly is this coming from? I know how to get people to trust me," I whisper back in his ear.

"Just thought you'd need help," he pulls away and winks at me before saying something that sounds gibberish to me, but apparently Noir understand, and then walks outside.

Noir lets go and winks. "You should spend the night at our place sometime. We could have fun." He then turns and flits his tail up playfully before walking outside quickly to catch up to Jake.

"I…don't know what those two are up to, but apparently, they've grown fond of you already." Freddy chuckles and walks out of the room. "I need to go get some sleep."

"You know what? Lisa, you're taking me back home after kidnapping me and bringing me here." Springtrap stands and Lisa gives him a small glare. "What?"

"You insisted on coming here. Why should I be the one to take you home?" Lisa frowns and folds her arms, to which Springtrap gives a glare. "Don't give me that. I'm not going to lie just because you don't want to be around people for very long."

"Fine…Just will you please take me back home?" He sounds unfazed by what she had said but he doesn't even look at anyone directly now. Lisa just sighs at this point and walks outside, but gives me a friendly wave when she turns back to say bye.

"Well…This really thinned out quickly…" I lower my head and sigh some.

"Aye, that happens a lot lately. We all are busier than we used to be." Foxy moves to sit next to me and wraps his tail around me. "You look a little cold."

"Uh. Not really, but thank you." I look down an away from him. _Leave it to me to be stuck with a fox. Not that it's a bad thing._ I close my eyes and sigh a little. _At least his fur is warm._

I'm not sure when, but I did actually fall asleep with Foxy's tail still wrapped around me. I'm looking around in what I know to be a dream. My body is floating in a dark space and I feel like I'm not breathing and engulfed in heat, like I'm stuck in an inferno that is pulling the air from my lungs. When I finally do breath, the darkness starts to fade away and the area around me looks to be an abandoned warehouse with the staunch scent of blood filling my nostrils. Before I can even explore, something purple flashes before my eyes and suddenly I awaken, screaming.

I'm in a car with Reise next to me hugging me to him as I awaken. "Don't worry. It was just a dream. No need in being scared." He is just repeating this to me as Dread looks back at me with his ears lowered. Maverick is driving the vehicle and Marionette is on the other side of Reise. My entire body is covered in sweat and I look outside, feeling embarrassed. I'd never been scared of flashes of color before, so why did I wake up screaming?

"Are you feeling okay now?" Marionette is staring at me and I just nod slowly, avoiding all eye contact. I don't even react to Reise still hugging me. "Your temperature rose to an inhuman level while you were asleep. Do you always burn up when you sleep?"

"My dreams are realistic to a certain point, so whatever I feel in them, my body feels as well. Sorry for worrying you." I close my eyes again and lower my head.

"Will you need a sleeping buddy tonight? Even though we're half robot, we still need sleep." Maverick asks me and I shake my head slowly. "Are you sure? It won't be a problem for any of us." His voice sounding rough and cold makes him sound insincere, but I know he means well already.

"Thanks, but I haven't had a sleeping buddy since I was little. I'm going to be fine. I promise." I nod at him and he just nods as well as he starts slowing down the car.

"Thank you again for letting me spend the night, Reise." Marionette sounds calm and happy at the same time. "I didn't really expect Yamato being here as well when we got to Chica's earlier." At that, we all get out of the car and I notice it to be a black Honda.

"I should take a shower now. Sorry for being dismissive…" I walk past Marionette as Dread opens the door and gently push past Dread, patting his shoulder as I do….

 **Yamato: I know this one is kinda short and took a while to get up, but I'm really not sure what to put in this one without spoiling the layout of the house or any content for the next chapter.**

 **Reise: Either way, Yamato here plans on adding a few more character profiles in the next chapter and will eventually add them into the story. So don't think that it will be limited to just us.**

 **Yamato: Thanks, Reise. You're a kind bear to help me with this. Anyways, everyone, I plan on doing a chapter every 1 or 2 weeks, but don't hold me to that. If work kicks up, I have to put the story on haitus. Also, thank you to all my followers that I have already for supporting it and showing me that I have a good enough talent at this to have people follow the story.**

 **Reise: And once again, please review and tell us what it is you're interested in. Also, when Yamato gets around to writing the third chapter, he'll change the horror tag to something else since the Horror Aspect, though gruesome, will be a little more scarce than he though.**


End file.
